Chocolate Covered Strawberries!
by InLoveWithGinsper
Summary: Basically it is a story about Seth imprinting on a actress, who is in disguise. It is really funny and has a good plot so give it a chance. Full way better summary on the inside!
1. Meltdown

**Summary**

Basically Jenna Starr is a big time actress who is from a little town of Applewood, Colorado. After her parents died in a car accident she moves in with her Auntie Linda and Uncle Bob. They just so happen to live in Glentone the city on the outskirts of Hollywood. That's where Jenna's career got started she randomly got called into an audition and got the role at the age of nine. She has starred in many movies and tv shows since then. Her glamour life is about to change when she is sent away for a break to Forks, Washington after a flip out on set. Who does she meet there and has she finally found love? Normal pairings plus a new werewolf love 3 

Chapter 1- Meltdown

"Five minute break for everyone on set; drink some water or read over your lines and let's get back to work!" I hear a loud voice over the intercom.

Everyone thinks the celebrity life is the dream, but sometimes they are seriously mistaken. Yes, I am very lucky to be given the chance to do what I love, act in movies and on TV shows, but you have no idea how tired of this I am. I haven't gotten any sleep in the past 36 hours so I am completely drained and I have to stay on set for four more hours filming the next seen of the movie "Love is Happiness", ugh gag me. Love is nothing more than a bunch of lies. People are always searching for love and everyone thinks they have it until they break up or get a divorce. I know I sound harsh, but that's what happens when guys only like you for your celebrity status, like my last bf Trevor. He went out with me until he found out Alexa (the star of the new Disney movie) liked him. I was dumped in one second, but whatever my agent covered up the whole thing so I didn't have that humiliation viewed by the whole world.

I quickly drink the rest of my monster, wow I can't even keep track of how many of those I drank today. They are just as good as coffee and taste a whole lot better to me!!!

"Jenna Starr I would like to see you in my office NOW!" Uh oh that is not a good sign. I am trying to re-think in my head everything that I could have possibly done for the director of the movie to call me into his office. I quickly walk towards his door while the set workers and extras become dead silent. All eyes are on me. I feel like I am in public high school walking towards the principal's office or something; why is everyone still staring.

"Jenna I am very disappointed in you and I can't believe you would do something like this." Bruce the director is using his authoritive voice. This is definitely not good, but I still can't think of anything I did wrong.

"Bruce I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"I would expect better from you I mean leaking our script out to the media; that is going to ruin the movie not to mention the lists of all the filming sites." He sounded really mad, "Now the producers are thinking about canceling the movie because we will have to re-pick the filming sites since they are swarmed with fans and the script will have to be changed and revised."

"But I never did that, I would never!" he had to believe me.

"Now you lie to me! That's it you're fired off this movie for good, NOW."

"No you can't do that, how do you know it was my script it could have been anybody's script, you can't do something like that with out proof please keep me on please." I was begging now and I knew it, but I can't let an opportunity pass like this. I was STARRING in this movies, I can't believe he could just get rid of me this fast.

Bruce threw a packet of papers out in front of me. I looked down and they were the copied script that was published by a magazine.

"These papers have your name on them and your stage direction markings all over; these were copied from your script."

All of the sudden I remembered a few days ago:

_I was mingling around the room of guests at Rihanna's birthday party with the only boyfriend that ever actually lasted. I looked over and saw Brooke talking to some paparazzi that were by the front door. I happened to overhear her saying some nasty things to them about me and it made me so mad. Then she starts showing off her new Mercedes she just got for her sixteenth birthday and her talking about how she wanted it front page of the Stella magazine. I was still really mad about the whole bad talking about me and so was Nick, my boyfriend, who is also number one hottest teen actor on the summer hot list. So he made up a brilliant plan. We both walked in front of the paparazzi and he said,_

"_Wow, Jenna you are looking so beautiful tonight I am so lucky to be your boyfriend."_

_My heart was fluttering like crazy and just looking into those piercing blue eyes were enough to send me into a frenzy, I grab his hand and look back into his eyes,_

"_You have it wrong, I am the luckiest girl in the world to be able to do this," I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my lips. The kiss was amazing and I never wanted it to end. It felt so right, but the moment was ruined when the paparazzi started making ooh's and rude noises. We pulled away and all I could do was smile._

_The next day on the cover of Stella magazine was Nick and I kissing under the doorway." I was laughing to myself when I got a text from Brooke._

_It said- __**Laugh now, but you will pay for stealing my cover of Stella.**_

_What a complete loser, that text is so stupid, 'I will pay' oh yeah I am scared._

Oh crap! She wouldn't.

"Please Bruce, you have to believe me, I am framed!!!! Brooke it was all Brooke she stole my script and copied it, she had to of. You know I would never do that." I was starting to get frantic.

"Now Jenna"

"Don't you 'now Jenna' me this can not be happening." I am so angry right now I grab his vase and throw it against the wall. Bruce was startled and looked at me like I was crazy. He didn't seem to understand the urgency of my getting this part in the movie. I yelled at him "Bruce I have to have this part, I was born for this part," I jumped on the table and by this time Bruce had called for security. "You can't fire me" I screamed from the top of my lungs, but still he didn't say anything. All of the sudden I started hysterically laughing and couldn't stop. A security guard rushed in and tried to restrain me, but I hopped of the table and did that back and forth tag thing behind it. He got fed up and called reinforcement. The room started getting really fuzzy and then I felt arms restrain me; that's the last thing I remember before it all went black.


	2. You have got to be kidding me

**So I hope you liked the first chapter and here is the second one!**

**Disclaimer- I own all of this because Stephanie Meyer's characters aren't in it for 1 more chapter after this. :) Don't worry they will be here soon, yay! **

Chapter 2- You Have Got to be Kidding Me

Beep, Beep, Beep… What the heck is that annoying noise, can't someone turn it off. I was in the middle of a wonderful dream about Orlando Bloom when all of the sudden my eyes start to blink open. The bright lights make me wince, but I soon can start to make out the people standing around me. My Auntie Linda with a concerned look on her face, Uncle Bob playing his digital poker, some strange man in a doctor's suit, oh… now all of what happened earlier starts to flood back to me.

I nervously chuckle "So, how much trouble am I in?" Uncle Bob cracks a smile and tells me that Angie, my agent, has worked out a deal with Bruce to keep my little incident on the down low, but practically half the staff heard my outburst so no one knows how much will get leaked to the press. As for myself I am officially off the movie and never again will I work for Spotlight Studio, which sucks, but hey it could be worse.

"Sweetie I am really concerned about you I think you should take a break from all the acting" Auntie Linda is trying to convince me, "but- " she cuts me off "Jenna, I'm sorry, what I meant to say is: Sweetie I am really concerned about you so you ARE going to take a break from all the acting and that is the final decision."

That's just the way my Auntie Lynda is, she is always so protective, but I do understand because both my parents died in a car crash when I was seven. I know it sounds bad and I am not looking for pity, but my mom was Auntie Linda's best friend so it hurt very badly to loose her. Now she is sometimes over the top protective, but lucky I have my Uncle Bob, who steps in to let me have some fun.

"Okay, I guess I can take off the rest of the month, but I am going back to the TV show starting in September."

"We'll see how you are doing then, that was quite an outburst from you in the studio, I mean 4 bodyguards, Jenna you were acting like a crazy person."

"It was all because of that stupid girl, Brooke. I can't believe she would do something like that. Plus the lack of sleep and lots of energy drinks probably didn't help at all."

Doctor Stevenson (according to his nametag) now tells me that I can go home and I should lay off the energy drinks because it can do major damage.

I politely thank him and turn to leave, as we get to the car I beg Auntie to let me drive since I just got my permit about a month ago. Auntie starts in on the lecture about how this is her new car and that it is extremely unsafe to go on the freeway at such a new driver blah, blah, blah. Thankfully Uncle Bob steps in "Oh c'mon Lynn loosen up, she will be very careful right snowflake?" I nod my head quickly, and give Auntie my best puppy dog eyes. "Ok fine, but you make sure you stay at least 5 miles under speed limit at all times!" Auntie Lynda gives in.

I jump in the driver's seat and start the car. It is a Porsche Carrera GT and I love to go fast, but I wouldn't dare when Auntie Lynda is in the car. Hehehe sometimes me and Uncle Bill say we are going to go to the store for groceries but really go to this disserted street behind an old ranch house and practice driving while going super fast. It is so much fun! Auntie Lynda would kill us both if she ever found out; however we have been lucky and have never gotten caught. 

I turn down the corner of our street and all the sudden swarming around our house is hundreds of paparazzi. Oh no, "Well someone blabbed" Uncle Bob says, you got that right. Well I knew I would have to face this sooner or later, I was just hoping for later. I step out of the car and immediately get attacked with questions and bright lights. I can barely move and feel like I am blinded. Thankfully Uncle Bob shields me from them until we get into the house.

I collapse on my bed and feel like I could sleep the rest of the day away, which exactly what I do. I got up around five o'clock and was hungry so I came down stairs. I grabbed some cereal and sat down to eat it. I could still see all the paparazzi outside the window and felt sick to my stomach. Ugh they were never going to let me live this down. All of the sudden I wasn't so hungry anymore and Uncle Bob was quick to finish it. Sometimes he was just so funny he would eat anything! Thanksgiving was his favorite holiday. Although he wasn't fat because he also went to the gym every single day because it was his job as a personal trainer. I went to watch TV and immediately when I turned it on it was the news showing a clip from my incident from yesterday. How could this be happening I thought Bruce wasn't allowed to say anything? Then I look closer and can see that the camera filming is from a weird angle and then I realize it was a hidden camera from the plant in the corner of the office.

BROOKE!!!!!!

She must have known what was going to happen and hid a camera in the plant. She was unbelievable; I mean does she even have a life? How long did she plan this, she is definitely going too far! I went upstairs to go to sleep. I can only handle so much in one weekend.

A week had passed and the paparazzi problem had definitely not gotten any better maybe even worse. I look over at the dining table where Auntie and Uncle Bob are having a heated discussion; I wonder what that is about. I am lucky because they almost never fight and especially not in front of me. This must be bad.

I lazily walk around the room because I am so bored since there is nothing to do and I can't go outside obviously. All of the sudden Auntie calls me over.

"Sweetie I want to tell you something and I need you to be open minded about it." Auntie says while giving a stern look to Uncle Bob, uh oh this is bad she only says sweetie when she is about to do something I won't like, "What is going on?" I ask.

"Your Auntie has gone off the deep end!" Uncle Bob says earning a smack from Auntie. "Watch it Bob, now Jenna you know I wanted you to take a break from acting and get some good rest and relaxation," "ya…" I still have no idea where she is going with this. "Well me and your uncle have decided that getting a change of atmosphere just for a little while-"

"WHAT we are MOVING???"

"No sweetie, _you_ are moving to go live with you grandma for a semester"

"WHAT!?!"

"I am sorry Jenna, but this celebrity life is just causing too much stress for you and I think a change of pace for a little while would do you wonders; just imagine actually going to school with real kids and seeing what normal life is like."

"You're sending me away and back to _school? _This sucks!"

"I am sorry my little snowflake, but your Auntie does have a point even though we will miss you sooo much."

"I can't believe you guys want to get rid off me, I thought you loved me," I know that was harsh, but c'mon they just want to ditch me.

"Now you know that is not fair Jenna, we love you with all of our hearts and that is why we are sending you to go live with your Grammy in Forks, Washington!" Auntie Lynda says that like it is a trip to Disneyland. FORKS, Washington you have got to be freaking kidding me. That is the rainiest, most boring town I have ever visited. I do love my Grammy, but this is just too much. "You can't be serious, Forks really, why not just send me to the middle of nowhere! If you really want to give me rest and relaxation why not buy me plain tickets to Tahiti or somewhere like that. This is just torture I hate the rain." Now I was grumbling. "Sweetie we have made up our minds you are going to Forks and that is final, trust me you will like it. Your bags are being packet this minute by Cynthia the maid and you are leaving tomorrow on a straight flight."

"No way, I am not going! I refuse and you can't make me!!!" I storm off to my room to _unpack_ my bags!

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review I really want to know what you guys think. Good or bad I still want to know. If it is bad review and tell me what you think I could be doing to make it better. ******** REVIEW!**


	3. Boarding Call

**Author: So thank you so much for the Reviews LittleCoward and Bloomsky! You two are awesome and I really appreciate your reviews! Next Chapter you get to be in Forks and meet some characters you all should know and love! I know I do ******** so here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3- Boarding Call

"Final boarding call for flight 367" I hear over the loud speaker.

I cannot believe they are actually making me go. I am so completely infuriated with them. However I did say goodbye and give them each a hug because as I have learned from my past you never know which goodbye could be your last.

I grudgingly board the plane and sit in the coach seats. I know what you're thinking and that's what I would have thought too, why is she sitting in coach when she has millions of dollars and could be in first class? Well the answer is because I am trying to be inconspicuous. It is this whole plan; my stylist and makeup artist figured out a way for me to look like a whole different person. They died my hair back to its original dark brown color instead of the dirty blonde it was while I was on set. I also am now wearing plain old brown contacts instead of my pretty blue original eye color. Those parts are kind of annoying, but my favorite part is wearing just comfy sweat pants and a tee-shirt. It is so comfortable. I have a baseball cap over my totally straight hair. I am pretty much unrecognizable unless you look too close, which hopefully no one will do. I also have foundation over my small birth mark below my right ear; hey you never know what small trait can make everyone notice. I do have to say I am not as gorgeous as I was when I had full done makeup, high end clothes, and my pretty blue eyes, but my mother was actually very pretty so I have some of her traits. Oh and I also am going back to my birth name Cassidy because Jenna Starr is only my stage name.

No way! I get to my seat and am squished between a business man, who won't stop talking on that annoying little earpiece. I mean seriously those things freak me out, you see some stranger walking down the street and it looks like they are talking to themselves because you can't see there phone. Actually it is kind of funny. On the other side of me is an old grandma, who I know is going to insist on talking to me whether I like it or not.

Sure enough, no sooner do I sit down when the questioning begins.

"Well my my who do we have here, what's your name little girl?" Here we go; this is going to be a long flight. This is only the first in a whole bunch of questions I can feel it, and why is she calling me a _little _girl. I am not a little girl, heck I am going to be sixteen in a few months, but I answer her anyway.

"My name is Cassidy"

"What a lovely name. My name is Tabitha. Darling, look at you and your little cute face; how old are you?" she asks me in an overly curious tone.

"Umm 15" short and simple hopefully I can listen to my iPod and she won't bug.

"So, what brings you on this flight to Washington? I want to hear the whole story start from the beginning. Tell me all about it." Can't she tell from the look on my face that I am really not in the mood to talk to anybody? Plus it is not like I can tell her anyway what my story is. "Uh…" I stammer.

I see a girl walking back to a seat in an empty row. She is not with anybody so I take a risk and hope it works.

I jump up and tap her on her shoulder. She turns around and before she has time to say anything I jump in and say "Stacey wow I didn't know you were on this flight, long time no see!" I was silently pleading with my eyes for her to go along with it.

Thankfully she was quick to pick up the act and said to my rescue "Oh hey, I didn't see you sitting there, why don't you come sit over here with me and we can catch up on old times." _Thank you, _I mouth to her.

"Tabitha I am sorry to cut or conversation short, but I am going to go sit with Sara-I mean Stacey so let me just grab my bag and I will be out of your way." I quickly snatch my bag and turn to leave.

"Well that's ok; it was really nice chatting with you. I don't get to speak with young folk very often. Thanks for the talk." Immediately I felt guilty, but I can't go back now so I go and return to the seat next to 'Stacey'.

"So, thank you so much for saving me up there. I really didn't want to spend two hours of non stop chatter." I was really thankful she went along with it or I would still be stuck over there.

"No problem, I am Melanie and you are?" She asks politely.

"Cassidy Marie Clandon" I say it just like I practiced in the mirror. Even being a professional actress, I still get a little nervous.

"Oh so where are you going, are you on vacation?" She asks.

"Well I am actually moving to Washington for a semester of school" I try to say it like I am not totally dreading it, but I doubt I fooled her. _I_ couldn't even pretend to be happy over going to Forks.

"Really you don't seem too happy about that." She says it more like a statement than a question. I just shrug my shoulders no use lying.

"So where exactly are you moving to in Washington?"

"You probably haven't heard of it. It is a really small town called Forks. It's by the-"

"That is sooo cool, I am visiting Forks too! I am visiting some family up there. There are a bunch of really nice people in Forks, well actually I am visiting La Push, but it is the next town over from Forks. We should hang out when we get there. I will show you around."

The rest of the conversation flowed easily between us and I was really glad that I found a friend already. She seemed really nice and had an outgoing attitude. Although onetime it got a little weird.

I don't remember how it came up, but we were talking about my love of animals and dogs in particular. Melanie seemed to like dogs too. Then I said "Do you have a dog"

Then she just started laughing and said "No, but I know a lot of them."

Hmm that was a little strange, but whatever. The part that got weird happened right after that.

Melanie looked really close at me sorta skeptically and then she said "You look like someone I have seen before." I froze and wondered if maybe my make up and hair stylist were wrong and you could tell who I was.

Luckily she answered by saying "Oh I know you look like my friend Serena from my old school, you could practically be twins." She says.

I let out the breath I was holding the entire time. Ugh that was a close one. "Oh haha"

Then we just did our own thing. I listened to my iPod and looked over my _magazine_ (It was really my script for the new movie Agent 321 that I am starring in.  I was lucky that my agent got me this part without having to audition, but my Auntie and Uncle don't know. The good news is it doesn't start filming until January and by then I will be back home!)

"Attention Flight 358 is now descending into Port Angeles." [**Author: I know this flight wouldn't really be able to have a direct flight to Port Angeles, but who cares.]**

As we exit the plane Melanie and I exchange phone numbers so we can meet up before she has to leave. Grabbing my carryon bag and checking to make sure I remembered everything I get off the plane. I see Grammy waiting there in the baggage claim area.

**Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So I bet you know who Melanie is visiting huh. ******** Well please review please! Reviews will make me write faster I promise, pinky swear. If anyone has any ideas for the upcoming chapters, tell me about it and I will be very open. So thanks for reading!!! Oh and thanks my good friend ****pencil holder**** you helped me with Melanie and got me out of some serious writers block. So did I mention Review haha ok well hope you had a happy weekend I know I did because it is my BIRTHDAY! Yay! **

**C ya! **

**- Jenna Starr (haha ya Cassidy's stage name)**


	4. Arrival

**Chapter 4- Arrival**

**(a/n)I am so sorry it has been such a long time since I have updated! I feel so bad but my computer was stupid and stopped working so I had to go get it fixed and I already had typed ¾ of this chapter so I didn't want to have to re-type it. I have also been really busy with family visiting and stuff so it has been a very late update. Anyways this is an extra long chapter and I will get the next one out hopefully tomorrow and finally Seth comes in!!! Yay (cheers in the background) haha so R&R, thanks!**

After we got all of my bags, Grammy and I headed to the car. Sure enough it was the old police car; I internally groaned. This was going to be a slow car ride. Grammy used to be head police chief a long time ago and she loved her job. Later when she retired she kept her police cruiser and just took of the lights. No one argued with her because they knew it was pointless. Now I get to be the lucky girl to ride in the car, ugh. Grammy insisted on me driving even though I would have much rather not. Talk about a back seat driver. Every five seconds I would get another correction about how I was going to fast, going to slow, not putting on my blinker, I should learn how to merge on to traffic better, I shouldn't slouch so much, I mean c'mon really does my posture matter so much. She would also repeat herself a million times and that got really annoying really fast. I love my grandma, but this is the last time I am driving in the car with her.

Finally we got to the house. It was already raining outside so I grabbed my bags and rushed to the door. I really hated the rain it was too loud at night and made my hair frizz uncontrollably plus it got you drenched and cold. However I did absolutely love the snow. It was so beautiful and didn't make any sound. I love just watching it softly fall to the ground and although I never tell anyone this, it reminds me of my parents. I was born December 2 and that happened to be the first snow of the year. On the first snow of every year my parents and I would have a family night sitting by the fire telling the scariest stories we could come up with and then camp out in the living room. It was one of the best memories I have of my parents. Many have faded, but those I still remember clearly. That's why my Uncle calls me snowflake, it is my favorite.

I snap out of my reminiscence and look at Grammy who is frantically searching for the keys to the house. Quickly I remind her that I have the house keys because they are hooked to her car keys. I open the door and walk inside.

Now Grammy's house is not too bad, it is two stories with two bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, and a living room and kitchen/dining room downstairs. It also had an attic.

"Now Cassidy, go upstairs to your new room, it is the second door to the left. I know it is a little childish, but you can go buy some new furniture to make your room more personal."

I trudge up the stairs realizing that I was going to have to spend the next five months of my life here. I could already tell I was going to hate it.

My suspicions were confirmed when I opened the door to my room and had to shield my eyes. The bright yellow walls were blinding and when I could finally see again I would have rather been blind. The room had a twin bed that had the alphabet sheets on it and there was a sparkling butterfly bead frame. There were big red, blue, and yellow blocks piled in the corner and the closet didn't even have a door. I mean really who decorated this someone who is colorblind!?! I quickly put my bags in the closet grabbed my purse and walked back down stairs.

"Grammy I am going to head out for a little while maybe get some new things for my room." Ya right I was going to completely re-do that room because there is no way I could live like that, "so I should be back in a few hours. I will leave my cell number on the fridge bye!"

I quickly scribble the number and head out the door. I stop dead in my tracks when I see what is in the driveway. Sitting there, glistening in the sun is a red Ferrari 360 spider; the exact car I have always wanted! I run to it and carefully open the door. On the drivers seat was a letter and it said:

_Snowflake,_

_I know you weren't too happy about having to move out there to Forks, so I decided this would be a nice present to make it a little less difficult right?? Well I knew you always wanted this car and believe me your Aunty wasn't to happy about it, but I just want you to be happy. So please try to really give it a chance up there, at least try for me. Well call us right after you take this car out for a drive because I know that is the first thing you are going to do! Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Uncle Bob_

OMG!!!!!!!! I love this car so much and I just can't believe they would get me something like this! I can't wait to take it out on the road and see how fast this baby can really go. **(a/n I know technically she only has her permit, but I want her to be able to drive for herself so just pretend by law you can drive by yourself with your permit!)**

As I speed down the road I remember that if I want to get any shopping done I should go to Port Angeles. It was actually not that long of a drive considering I went way past the speed limit, but only on the back roads when no other cars were there. I blasted the music and sang a long until I totally forgot about all the problems I had in my life right now.

I saw a mall up the street so I decided to go park. When I saw the other cars I knew mine was way out of place, but I didn't care. It surprised me when I saw a yellow Porsche parked in the front, but it was probably just someone visiting. =)

I found a great spot right next to the entrance and when I was finally thinking my luck was picking up, it started pouring rain and thundering really loud. Great I thought sarcastically just what I wanted. I ran towards the entrance and slid inside almost falling because the ground was already wet.

I walked into the first home decorating store there was and headed straight for the teen room section. I looked around, but was finding it very difficult to see anything I really liked so I went over to the computer. After looking through some room models I found one I absolutely loved. **(Pics on profile!)** I decided to order everything from that room. I had a lot of money considering acting really pays well and my Aunt and Uncle were pretty wealthy to begin with. The manager said for an extra cost everything can be delivered and set up the next day from five to eight o'clock the next night. I said that would be fine and signed the paper.

Now the hard part was finding something to do during those three hours to get out of the house.

I decided to do a little shopping considering I was already at the mall so I went into this interesting little boutique. Once I walked through the door I fell in love with the store. It had really cute dresses and purses and jewelry. That's when I saw the most adorable black high heels I have ever seen. I went to go grab them when out of nowhere this pixie-like girl's hand reaches out and snatches them.

"Um, excuse me, but I saw those first and I was just about to get them." I stated a little rudely, but hey those were some pretty nice shoes.

"Oh I am sorry, it's just I really need theses shoes!! They just came out and I have been waiting for like ever!!" was it just me or was this girl a little over excited, "I know it was rude, but you don't understand how important these pair of shoes are!! I will die with out them" and a little over dramatic I would say.

"Oh C'mon Alice you don't need to explain yourself to this girl; you already have the shoes so there yours now lets go I want to go check out that other store." says this super pretty, but completely snobby girl. Who does she think she is?

"Rose that is mean, hold on a sec." She says to blondie. "Look I am really sorry, Rose is just in a little bit of a hurry. How about we make a deal I will find you the best pair of shoes in this whole store that would look perfect on you and in return you let me keep these?" I could see the pleading in her eyes and if they were really that important to her I could live with not having them. Damn I am a sucker for those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Alice you can have them, but you really don't need to find me another pair of shoes; I think your friend over there wants you to leave." I say as I look over at blondie, who is glaring at me.

"Oh it's fine; I love a good shopping challenge! Rose can just hold on for a few minutes it's not like we don't have time." She says giving an annoyed look to blondie, who just rolls her eyes.

And like that she was off, fluttering around the store in search of shoes. I casually glanced around the store to see if I could find anything really cute, when Alice jumped up beside me.

"Alice, geez you almost gave me a heart attack!" I say out of breath.

"Oh sorry, here look what I found!!!"

She has lined up a pair of gorgeous gold high heels with a stunning red dress. And some gold jewelry to go with it! It was a beautiful outfit and I couldn't believe she picked everything out in such a short amount of time. I mean this totally beat the time when I was going to the awards show in Hollywood and in the limo I spilled sparkling cider all over the front, so we quickly stopped at a local mall and ran in and got everything in fifteen minutes flat. We were going super fast I thought too. Wow!

"Alice this is the most gorgeous outfit I have ever seen put together in such a short amount of time. You are like a super shopper! Haha"

"Thanks, I knew you would love it, now go in the dressing room and try it on!"

I do as she says and come out looking beautiful. Alice totally agrees and says I look perfect and I will definitely be using this outfit in the future, but how could she really know that. Rose was pretty quiet and just looked annoyed the whole time, but Alice just said she was jealous that I looked so great in the dress. Ya right, I would say I was pretty, but no where close to as drop dead gorgeous as Rosalie! I mean you couldn't even stand next to her with out feeling self conscious.

I was really starting to like Alice and I could see us being friends. She was a little older than me, but we got along great. We both loved shopping and loved driving fast cars. As for blondie, we didn't exactly hit it off. She finally decided to go home after just a few minutes, but Alice and I stayed and shopped a little longer. Apparently we both had compatible shopping styles. I looked at the time and it was already five so I told Alice I had to go and left.

Once I got in the car, I checked my phone and realized I had gotten a text from Melanie. It said:

_Hi Cassidy! My family and friends are having a Bonfire at First Beach and I was wondering if you wanted to come??_

_Sure, that sounds great! I can't wait, what time?_

_Around six to probably ten, is that okayy?_

_Ya, definitely. See you then =) bye! _

Well that was great, now I can go to the bonfire while the workers set up all the stuff in my room! Hmm… I wonder what Melanie's family is like.

**Okay so that was the longest Chapter I have written so far!! I hope you liked it, you got to meet Alice and Rose, but don't worry Seth is coming up next Chapter and I will try to get it out real shortly! So a lot of people are reading my story, thank you =), but I am not getting very many reviews. Please review and you will get a special surprise! You know you want to know what it is so REVIEW! Mwahahaha!!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Jenna **

**Oh and thanks again to Pencil Holder, who totally helped with this Chapter and it would have taken me even longer if I didn't have her helping me! So thanks =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I woke up at eight and looked out the window. It was sunny and warm, which is amazing considering this is Forks. I hopped out of bed and decided I better get up and get ready. I put on some cute jean short shorts and a cute pink tank top. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Put on some lip gloss and mascara and I was good to go. I never really liked to put on too much make up although my make up artist did. She liked to put a lot so it felt caked on. It was gross.

As I walked down stairs I could smell the coffee. I look over and saw Grammy reading the newspaper and drinking her coffee in a mug.

"Good morning Grammy!"

"Good morning. So what plans do you have for today?"

"Well the room people are delivering my new furniture and I am going down to La Push for a bonfire."

"La Push… Oh yes. Now you be careful going down there, I have had some late night calls back when I used to be the police chief, about kids being rowdy down there." She says sternly. I mean come on how much trouble could kids get in when they live in a little old town like this, but whatever.

"Okay I will be careful, but I doubt anything will happen it's just a bonfire."

"That's another thing those folk down there are incredibly superstitious and I don't want you believing all of those lies. They should just realize that those stories are _only_ stories and nothing else and to actually believe in them is ludicrous…" then she was mumbling. Sometimes I think Grammy has lost her marbles.

The rest of the afternoon I basically spent doing chores like vacuuming the carpets, dusting the cup boards, cleaning out the attic, and washing the windows. Seriously the windows, the rain is just going to start again and they will have spots all over them, but Grammy still made me do it. I tried really hard not to complain, but I have my limits. I am so grateful for our maid back home and when I get back there I will have my parents give her a raise or something because she works hard for it.

Finally it was time to go to the bonfire. It was getting a little colder so I went upstairs and changed into some skinny jeans and a long sleeve baby doll top. I re-did my make up and decided to leave my hair down since it was already really straight.

I grabbed the keys and my purse and I flew out the door, beforehand telling Grammy to let the furniture people in. As I drove down to La Push I decided to listen to my friend Courtney's demo CD. She just got a recording contract with Blue Ice Records and she wanted to know what I thought of some of her songs. Her style is kind of in between pop and rock so I thought it sounded really good. She had an amazing voice and she wrote her own lyrics.

I finally got to First Beach and noticed right away the big group of people. I walked over to where the fire was burning. It was really cool since it burned different colors. As I watched in fascination I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and there was Melanie.

"Hey I am so glad you made it" says Melanie excitedly and hugs me.

"Hi, of course I was coming this sounds fun! So how long are you going to be here?'

"I am only staying for two weeks because then school starts at the Mankah reservation, ugh. At least I get to visit here though, ever since Sam imp- I mean fell in love with Emily she stayed here instead of going back home so my mom was afraid that would happen to me." Melanie said annoyed.

"Oh really, who is Emily?"

"She is my older sister and my best friend. =) I wish I could visit more often. I think now that I have come and met all the new umm… kids my age I don't like any of them and they didn't fall in love with me so she doesn't need to worry."

"Well that's good because I want you to visit whenever we have school off so we can hang out more! I can tell we are going to be great friends." And I really meant it. I could already trust her and it's so much easier when your friends are real and not just who you're working on set with.

We talked some more, but in the middle of the conversation I glanced around and noticed a lot more people arriving. They were all very tall and some were older than others. They started to go in different directions and that's when I noticed one in particular. He looked a little older than me and he was HOT! Omg and he wasn't wearing a shirt I am like hyper ventilating. He had some nice abs; he must work out a lot. Wow I am like drooling Cassidy snap your self out of it.

"Cassidy. Cassidy! CASSIDY!!!"

"Oh what… hmm, you uhh I am umm…" Like I said drooling.

"What are you even looking at?"

Oh wait Melanie right I am talking. "Sorry I was looking at uhh nothing, sorry what were we talking about?" Damn that stupid blush I hate it. Now she was looking at me suspiciously.

"Sure, 'nothing'. Anyway we were talking about how I liked to play volleyball. Do you play any sports?"

"Oh yeah I do I play soccer. I love it and I have played for a long time! I am not too bad either." Cassidy pull it together stop trailing your eyes over there. Focus on Melanie!

"Really that's cool I wish I could play soccer. A lot of the boys over there are also pretty good at soccer haha but they get way to competitive" Great she just had to mention those boys. Wait, oh =( I guess he has a girlfriend he's over there hugging that girl. What am I even thinking earlier wasn't I just saying I couldn't trust guys and I didn't I mean I don't. So it's for the best.

"What's wrong?" She obviously noticed my change of face.

With a smile I say "Oh nothing I was just thinking about something that happened a while ago. Anyway what do you want to do?"

"Right I almost forgot. You don't know anybody, but me so I will introduce you."

We went through all her friends and family. I met her sister Emily who was very sweet and I felt like we were friends by the end of the conversation. I met her husband Sam and he was nice, but it seemed like his mind was elsewhere. I also met Leah who was her cousin and she was just plain rude she said hi and left. Then I met Jacob and Embry. Jacob was hilarious and my sides hurt from laughing so much and Embry was nice and so cute with his girlfriend. Then I met Quil, but he was busy playing with this little girl. Then I met Brody and Collin who had loads of energy and kept trying to flirt with me. They were both pretty cute but to be honest I couldn't get the other guy out of my mind.

I met other relatives that I already have forgotten there names, but hey I met a lot of people today so don't blame me. And don't even get me started on the food. There was enough food for an entire army! No joke, I thought it was like Thanksgiving for the whole town.

"Now where is Seth? He is one of my best friends here and I want you to meet him!" Melanie says while looking around. "Oh there he is, Seth, Seth! SETH!!!"

Ugh, Melanie is like screaming in my ear. I have met a lot of people; really I don't need to meet anymore, but I guess this is like her best friend. "Ahh!" I am so dumb I just tripped over my own shoelace. **(a/n I have done that so many times! It's a gift. lol) **

"Geez, Melanie what? I was just talking to that really HOT girl over there and I think she likes me! But hey who wouldn't, right. Haha just kidding. So what's up?" I look up and see that it is the really hot guy! I just stood there staring.

"Seth you're such a dork. I thought you already had a girlfriend?"

"I am not a dork; you know I am the coolest person you've ever met! And no I don't have a girlfriend anymore me and Jessica are over."

"Oh I am sorry, Seth."

"No big deal, its fine. So sorry I haven't been able to hang out with you as much but Sam has put me on patrol every ni-" that's when he looked over and noticed me.

"Oh wow sorry I totally forgot to introduce you. Seth this is Cassidy, Cassidy this is Seth." OMG Seth had the prettiest green eyes I had ever seen! I could look into them forever…

"No way! Seth you didn't! Seth!" I can here Melanie freaking out I wonder what she is talking about, but I can't seem to look away from Seth.

All the sudden I was pulled backwards. "Hey" I protested.

"Cassidy I forgot to introduce you to Jared and Paul come on you'll love them. There um… interesting ya that's good interesting, lets go!" why is Melanie being so pushy, I wanted to go back there and get to know Seth. Wait what am I doing there is no way I am falling for Seth. For one I have bad experiences choosing guys and two he just broke up with his girlfriend and he said no big deal. Plus I bet he already likes that 'really HOT girl' =( why does that make me sad anyways. It doesn't. I am perfectly fine now. Okay.

Well I met Paul and Jared and that was just plain weird. Paul was really mad and was noticeably shaking, it was freaky so Jared was yelling at Paul to go away and so he ran in the woods. I wonder what he was going to do in the woods.

The rest of the night went pretty well. We ate some really good food and I found out Emily was a really good cook. Then we all sat around the bonfire and I listened to some old legends. They were pretty cool from the things I understood it was about the cold ones and then the protectors of the tribe. I asked Melanie about it and she said it was about vampires and werewolves. It was really interesting, but I have always loved scary stories and movies. It makes sense, now wait before you commit me to an insane asylum I mean a lot of legends are like metaphors for something I think. These werewolves are representing the warriors and defenders of the tribe who are the strongest and most skilled. Then the vampires represent their enemies and how the enemies might kill their people so they must kill the enemies first. That's all I was saying by 'it makes sense'.

It started to get really late and I decided it was time to go. I didn't want to admit it, but I did notice that Seth wasn't there the rest of the night, but neither was Sam. Hmm, well maybe they just had something to do.

I got home and right when I stepped inside I got ambushed. Grammy started flipping out and yelling about how she was worried about where I was.

"Cassidy Johnson where in the world have you been? I have been worried sick and I had no idea where you had gone!" Grammy was flipping out.

"Grammy I told you twice today that I was going down to the bonfire in La Push." I did tell her once in the morning and another time before I left.

"No that was yesterday night not today!" What does she mean by yesterday?

"Grammy what are you talking about? It was today that I was going to La Push remember this morning when you had your coffee?"

"But- I though…" she was stammering and I think she was just sleepy.

"It's okay. I think you should just get to bed its pretty late. C'mon I will help you up the stairs." And I got her up to her room and had her lay down. She was acting very strange tonight, but it was probably just lack of sleep.

As I got in bed I realized that I had a really fun time tonight and I think me and Melanie could be best friends if we keep hanging out. No matter how hard I tried I could not get those piercing green eyes out of my mind. Well oh well I should just get some rest. As I was drifting off to sleep I heard a faint wolf howl, how strange…

**This chapter is soo late and I am so SORRY!!!!!! But it is not my fault! I finished this chap a while ago, but my mom grounded me from my computer =( because I got in trouble! It was so unfair ugh but I am so sorry to you guys. And I will try to update sooner, but my life has been a little hectic right now! **

**Okay so…**

**Review if you like it **

**Review if you do not **

**Please just review**

**And I will like you all a lot!**

**Hahahaha I know I am really weird, but review!!!!!!!!!!!**

19

The woman came from the man's rib. Not from his feet to be walked on. Not from his head to be superior, but from the side to be equal. Under the arm to be protected, and next to the heart to be loved.


	6. Monday

**Chapter Six- Monday**

I tossed and turned all night never really getting comfortable. I kept having nightmares and woke up screaming, but the minute I woke up I would forget what the dream was about. Maybe that was a good thing… Well to say the least I didn't have that great of a nights sleep. Once I woke up at five I decided to just get up.

I looked out my window and saw that it was still raining and very overcast today. Well this is going to be a great day I thought sarcastically. I went to Grammy's room and noticed she was still asleep which was surprising since she usually gets up at five sharp.

I decide that I seriously need a cup of coffee if I am going to survive today. I remember seeing a little coffee shop in town so I leave a note for Grams and head out to my car.

I drive a little slower considering the rain has been pouring all night, but probably still over the speed limit. There is only one cop in forks anyway I mean who's really going to notice. I see the coffee shop and pull in. There are only two other cars here oh yeah it is only five in the morning.

I get inside and immediately can feel all the warmth surround me. This is a lot better than the freezing cold rain outside. I take off my jacket only to realize I am still in my pj's of a tank top and sweat pants. Oh well its not like anyone is in here anyway besides the cashier girl. I order a small coffee because basically that's all they have, man I miss Starbucks.

I am walking to my seat I run into someone and spill my coffee all over me. Ow this is really hot! Hot hot hot! Ouch burning burning… So I do what any normal person does and run outside into the rain to try to cool off. Now I am dancing around in the rain completely soaked. Finally it stopped burning.

I walk back into the store actually noticing who ran into me and it was a boy with blondish hair and a cute little face, but he looked really worried.

"Oh my gosh I am so so sorry I can't believe I ran into you like that! And look now your shirt is totally soaked…" drool coming out of his mouth.

'Umm" I looked down to see my completely soaked completely _see through _top and quickly crossed arms in front of my shirt. Feeling my cheeks start to blush.

"Soo… um awkward *cough*" he says probably embarrassed well at least he didn't mean to act like that.

"So anyways what's you name??" he asks in what I think is supposed to be a sexy voice. Okay maybe he is just a perv.

"Cassidy" I say quitly while trying to find a way to get out of this situation.

"Oh really. That's a sexy name." Did he seriously just wink. Eww I look around the room looking for a distraction and see the cashier reading some magazine and cough very loudly until she looks up. She's confused by the look of dread on my face until she see's who I am talking to. Realization lights up her face.

"Um Miss excuse me but I see your coffee has spilled all over the floor. Come over here and I will get you a new one."

"Alright, I am going to go and get my coffee see you around."

"Oh that's fine I am really tired after my five mile run." Sounding all impressed "and I will definitely see you around baby." Ugh I need to pick better words, why did I tell him I would see him around.

"How could you go running if it is pouring rain outside?" I ask obviously this boy has no brains at all.

"Well I uhh um never mind see ya, bye!" and he dashes out of the store.

The minute he left I started laughing so hard I mean who the heck is this guy?

Okay so I have a new idea. I am going to make shorter chapters and hopefully get them out sooner! I think this will work better but I want to know what you think?? So guess what there's this magical button at the bottom of the screen that lets you tell me what you thought of the chapter or ask any questions it's called the REVIEW button. So use it lol. Well hope you had a good week. I did I absolutely love the rain!! Not sure if it rained where you live but oh well. And wish me luck at my dance competition =) Thanks.

LYA, (love you all)

Jenna Starr


	7. Tuesday

**Chapter 7- Tuesday**

Hmm…What should I get the Cobb Salad or the cheeseburger? These are the questions that haunt me! Oh what the heck I might as well get the cheeseburger because who knows how long it's been.

"Well deary? Have you made up your mind?" says Clarinda the waitress. She has probably worked here all her life. Look at her wide rimmed glasses and a name tag that is so torn up it is barely legible.

"Yes I will have the cheeseburger and instead of French fries can I have onion rings?" What I'll just go for a run afterward? _Fine but you better not order that chocolate cake!_ Okay okay! You just have to ruin all the fun. _Oh quit pouting where would you be if it weren't for me; definitely not a movie star in Hollywood!_

"Sweetie I asked if that was all?" Why is Clarinda giving me a weird look?

"Oh yes thank you so much." Now where did I put my cell phone?

"Hey Cassidy, mind if I sit here?" No way, it can't be. I look up to see none other than Seth Clearwater. Oh great this is going to be a long lunch.

"Sure its fine" You bet he's fine! God really did wonders on this boy. _You better watch it. He is just going to turn into another player. Didn't you see him with that other girl? Plus how long do you really expect to stay in this dumpy town of Forks. No need to get attached._ All right just calm down. All is said was he looked good geez no need to go all Dr. Phil on me.

"So what are you going to do today?" Seth asks sitting down.

"I am not really sure? Probably just go to the mall. I forgot how cold and rainy Forks was even in the summer so I need to stock up on warm clothes."

"Ya well that's Forks for you, but it is supposed to be sunny on Saturday. All of the pack in La Push are going to have a barbeque and soccer game. Do you want to come?" Seth looks really excited it's infectious, "Oh and of coarse Melanie is going to be there too."

"Okay I'll come it sounds like a lot of fun. I love soccer; I'm not too bad either." Oh if only he knew. My last television show I was the captain of the soccer team so I had major soccer boot camp training.

My dad used to teach me soccer since I was about three. I could barely walk, but I could kick a soccer ball. He coached my soccer team for four years, until I was seven. That's when he got in the accident.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked actually concerned.

"Of course, I'm fine" I say looking down at my uneaten food. When did that get here?

"Its ok you can trust me." And looking into his eyes I really believe I could.

"Hey baby!" and there it goes. I watch in disgust as the bleached blonde Barbie latches her arms around Seth. "Who is _this_?" she says while glaring at me.

"Listen Jamie, can we talk over there. Sorry Cassidy I'll be back in a second."

"Ya, sure take your time." She'll probably need it to understand what you're saying. I mean look at that girl. Well might as well start eating my food. Yuck never mind. Cold cheeseburger just isn't the same. I glance over at the two and Barbie looks pissed off. Oh well I am sure her 'baby' can make her feel better. I leave the change on the table and decide I better leave anyway. No need to see them start sucking each others faces off.

Once I get outside I let the cool breeze soothe me. I now realize that I jogged up to the diner and was planning on jogging back. Great now I am still hungry and I really don't feel like running anymore. I start down the street when I feel someone grab my shoulder.

"Hey, sorry about Jaime. I don't really even know her." Is that supposed to make me feel better? So random girls hug him and call him baby. That's real nice.

"Wait that came out wrong." I guess he noticed my questioning look. He ran a hand through is hair and I could tell he looked really nervous. It was kinda cute. And why was I mad anyway?

"Look its fine I mean I'm not your girlfriend so you don't have to explain anything to me." Do his eyes look a little disappointed? No I am just reading too much into this.

"Ya I guess. But you are my friend right?" Well we were I guess. I don't really know him that well but I think we can be friends. He seems really funny and nice.

"Yes, definitely" I say smiling.

"Well then friends don't let friends walk home alone at this time of the day!"

"But it's only two in the afternoon?"

"Exactly my point. Here let me give you a ride it's the least I can do. Didn't you say you were going to the mall anyways?" He asks like he already knows I'll say yes.

"Okay fine let's go." He grabs my hand and pulls me toward the parking lot. His hand is so warm. It's kind of nice. Okay it's really nice and my hands fit perfectly with his. Right before we get to the street he puts his hands over my eyes.

"Hey! I can't see." I try to swat away his hands only to be met with laughter.

"That's kind of the point. Now you are about to see the most amazing vehicle in the entire world. Made by yours truly, me." He opened my eyes and in front of me was a fricken motorcycle!

"Damn… that's a nice motorcycle. There's no way you made this all by yourself." I gave him a skeptical look.

"Well technically Jake helped some too, but it was mainly me. I love this bike." Wow I can't believe he built this entire bike. That is pretty awesome. When I turn back around to look at him he is taking of his shirt! Is this my early birthday present. Look at those abs and his arm muscles pulling of his shirt. And are those jeans just hanging a little low. One word yum. I quickly turn away so it doesn't look like I'm ogling him. When he grabs my arm I jump at the little spark I felt.

"Oops sorry, my shirt had soda all over it from what's her name," it's _Jamie_ "So I had to put on this shirt but it's a little small." He looks over at me a little embarrassed and hands the helmet over to me. Let's see what is Auntie Linda's number one rule? 'Never get on a motorcycle with a teenage boy.' But is Auntie Linda here? No. "Let's go!"

Seth hopped on the bike and patted the seat behind him. I was about to put on the helmet when I noticed there was only one.

"Seth there is only one helmet." I guess I can't ride with him. He obviously needs a helmet and so do I.

"Ya, so?" he looks at me like I have to heads.

"So we both need a helmet! You can't ride a motorcycle without one." I give him back the helmet and "Why are you laughing?"

"Cassidy just take the helmet. I ride without one all the time. I have never gotten in an accident…mumble…wouldn't get hurt…." well I don't know about this. If we got in an accident I would always blame myself for taking the helmet and not him. And what was he mumbling about?

"Well-" before I could say anything he hopped on the bike and stretched out his hand.

"Even if I ride by myself I won't wear the helmet so are you going to come with me?" His eyes looked pleading so what the heck.

I put on the helmet and hopped on the bike, but now I don't know what to hold on to. There weren't little handlebars on the side.

Before I could even blink he grabbed my hands and put them around him, started the bike, and we were driving away. Oh my Steven Spielberg when he said the shirt was a little small he wasn't joking. My hands kept touching his perfect abs because the shirt was riding up. Okay so I was helping the shirt a little. I lean into his back and I hoped the mall was 1000 miles away.

_What are you doing?_ Oh no. Go away I don't want to talk to you right now. _Sorry but it doesn't work that way._ Sorry Cassidy's not here right now leave a message at the beep. Beep. _That wasn't funny. And stop trying to change the subject. I told you not to get attached and what do you do. You are practically latched onto him on a motorcycle_. I thought you meant emotionally and so what if I am. _I thought we already discussed this. You can't fall for him Cass- _lalalalalala I can't here you. _Ya you're really mature. _Never said I was. Now go NOW! Hello… are you there?

YES!!!!!! Victory! Oh yeah, all me! (haha pencil holder ;) ) Now where was I. I start to move my hands just a little. Wow he is in such good shape. He must work out a lot. His skin is so smooth and soft.

I feel him shiver under me. Well he must be freezing. He is wearing this little tiny shirt and it is practically snowing outside. Plus all the wind from the motorcycle is so cold.

Since he is cold, I scoot closer to him. I mean it's the least I can do. I am really warm; why not share the heat. Well that's what I keep telling myself. I feel the motorcycle speed up.

He actually drives pretty fast. He must really not be worried about not having a helmet.

In only a few more minutes we made it to the mall. For me it was very disappointing. I hop off the motorcycle and take off my helmet. Seth quickly gets it from me and puts it on his lap.

"Thanks for the ride. It was so much fun! I really want to learn how to drive one myself."

"Sure anytime. I can teach you if you want." His voice sounds a little strange. Hmm I wonder why.

"Okay that sounds great. Well it's cold out here so I am going to go inside. See you around." And I really hope I would.

"Ya and don't forget about Saturday." Oh yeah. I can't wait for that.

"I definitely won't. Bye" I smile and turn away. Before I even make it to the door I hear the motorcycle start and speed away. Seth was definitely acting weird. Maybe he was just late for an appointment. Well better start on the shopping.


	8. Later on Tuesday at the mall!

**Chapter 8- Later on Tuesday at the Mall**

3:00- I can't feel my arms. The bags have cut off all circulation. That's it I am going to Plan B.

Ten minutes later….

C'mon boys I said no complaining. I had five guys behind me, about freshman I would say, all carrying my bags. How did I do this you might ask? I went into the food court and asked the first five guys I could find to carry my bags and paid them each one hundred dollars for the entire day. They all said yes. Imagine that.

6:00- I never really wore clothes that were for cold weather. The last time I had been to the snow was when I lived with my parents. So anyways I got a lot of cute long sleeve shirts that could also be layered, which I have found is very important. For jackets it was harder to find really cute ones but I had succeeded and got about seven that looked good on me. Now it was one to jeans and boots and accessories.

9:00- Oh no the mall is almost closing. They should really keep these open longer. Thank god I only had one more store to shop in. Before I went in I let the boys off the hook. I said they could wait in the food court with my bags, and then when I came back they could leave.

I walked into Victoria Secrets and first started out getting some of my favorite lip gloss. It is the perfect shade. Then I went over to pick out a few bra and underwear sets. There was a really sexy pink lace one and a dark purple one. I couldn't choose so I got both.

All of the sudden a thong came flying through the air and hit me in the face.

"Ahh!!!" I fell and tripped over the side of the table. I heard laughter and saw Alice.

"Oh my gosh Cassidy I am so sorry! My stupid brothers were just messing around. I swear sometimes I think they will never grow up. And it has definitely been long enough!" giving a pointed glare to the two laughing guys behind her.

They were gorgeous and that is the understatement of the century. One guy was huge with muscles everywhere. He must live at the gym. His hair was light brown and he looked a little intimidating, but his carefree laugh was so sweet. But the best was when he smiled. Wow heart stopper. He had the most adorable dimples that were at the same time sexy as hell.

The other one was tall with blonde hair that swept to the side. It had natural brown highlights and was so smooth and soft. I just wanted to run my hands through it. He had big aviator sunglasses on and some dark straight jeans with a jacket on. His outfit made him look just that much hotter. He had a small smile on his face that made you think he was hiding something. Every girl loves a mystery.

Damn where did they find these boys? Walking out of a catalogue. They looked like the hottest Abercrombie Models you could ever find. (a/n well almost ;) who can forget cardboard butt!)

Alice helped me up and hit both boys so they stopped laughing.

"Cassidy this is Jasper and Emmet. Jazz, Emmet this is Cassidy" They both shook my hand trying to hold back there laughter, but couldn't help it.

"What?" what was funny now? Even Alice let a little laugh out.

"Um, Cass" and she pointed to my ear.

Shit. The thong was stuck to the side of my hair. It was caught on my earring. I tried to get it off but it hurt because of my earring. "Ow…stupid earring…stupid thong….ow ow ow…..why does this always happen to me…" finally it came off.

I looked up and saw the entire store looking at us. Even I couldn't help it. All four of us started laughing so hard.

"Yay!" I saw Emmet cheer and do the cabbage patch. Then look at me with what I can only explain as a mischievous grin.

"What?" I ask nervously. I can tell that smile was going to turn into something bad or embarrassing most likely to me.

"You said 'why does this always happen to me' and-" I cut him off. "hey I don't sound like that!" he was saying my voice in a nasally girl tone.

"It's ok; that is just his only girl voice." Jasper said while shaking his head.

"So anyways like I was saying, that means this happens to you frequently!" I blush from his comment. Why do I always say embarrassing things out loud?

"And she BLUSHES too!" I blush harder. "Ayayaya fiesta time!" he says while dancing around in a circle. I have no idea what he is talking about. Neither does Alice.

"Emmet what are you talking about?" Alice says kind of annoyed I am guessing because she is out of the loop. I sense Alice is one of those people who likes to know everything and meddles in your life. Yippee for me, but we still love Alice anyway.

"Don't you see!?" I look blankly at him having no clue. Alice looks at him like he is insane and getting more annoyed by the minute. And Jasper just keeps shaking his head. "Emmet just tell them if not Alice is about to pummel you." Jasper says rubbing his head.

"Cassidy is Bella all over again with a tad of cayan pepper!" I don't know this Bella he speaks of.

"Emmet you can't just replace Bella. Even though she turned- changed to a different kind of person doesn't mean you can get someone to fill in." Alice snips at him using big hand motions. Emmet looks aghast.

"Alice how could I ever replace Bella?! She is family. I am just saying we have Cassy the clumsy cutie over there, who can bring fun to the mix. I remember what you told me." He looks over at me. And I would be slightly irritated by him calling me Cassy, which I don't like plus clumsy which is a little rude but he ended it with cutie so I don't care what else he said before or after.

"All I am saying is _if_ she were to hang out with us I would get to use all my old jokes again!"

"Oh what a joy we get to here those again." Alice says rolling her eyes.

"Cassidy, do you want to come over on Sunday?" Alice asks super excitedly. "You can meet the rest of the family! You will love them and we can have a sleepover!"

"That sounds really fun, but I have school on Monday." Stupid school I already don't like it and I haven't even started. Alice is so fun to be around. I am glad I made at least one friend in this town.

"Well my mom, Esme, is a teacher at the school and she can take you in the morning." Wow that's really nice of her. "If its ok with your parents." Stupid face, I happened to just let a small frown appear and now Alice is looking at me strangely. Why is my parents death upsetting me so much lately. I have already gotten over it. It happened a long time ago and I hardly even think about it anymore. Why am I acting like this now. But I kind of know why. Oh no, I can see Alice about to ask a question please don't please don't.

"Hey Alice it's getting pretty late and I think they are about to close the store we should probably get going." I love you Jasper! You just saved me. He has a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ya your right. Ok well Cassidy we will see you later and I really hope you can come on Sunday. Call me when you know." Alice says easily distracted.

"But wait, I don't have your number?"

"Oh I already put it in your phone. Here you go." She handed me back my phone, but when did she get it.

"It's just Alice." Jasper says following after her. "It was very nice to meet you Cassidy."

"Ya, you are pretty chill. Up top!" Emmet says putting his hand up.

"Emmet there is no way I can reach up there." Does he not see that he is so tall?

"Don't leave me hangin." Emmet says with a pout. Not the puppy dog eyes! Ugh there is no use trying to refuse. I try to jump up but it is totally not high enough and when I land, I trip over my shoelace.

"Ahh!" Right before I hit the ground two strong arms catch me.

"Oops sorry. I didn't think you would fall…" He didn't sound very sorry in fact he sounded like he was almost laughing.

"Mhmm, sure." But then we realize at the same time his arms are still holding me up.

"Oh here you go *awkward cough*" and he straightens me and I take a step back.

"Ok well talk to you guys later and I'll give you a call Alice. Bye!" I say as I head to the cash register buy my clothes and realize I have no ride home.

"Wait Alice I don't mean to bother you, but can you give me a ride home?" I hope its not too far from her home.

"Yes of coarse I will!" looking over to Emmet "Can you and Jasper ride home in your jeep?"

"Sure that's fine. C'mon Jazz lets go." I look over at Alice and she looks weird. Almost as if she is daydreaming.

"Emmet no bets while your driving!" Alice says while giving him a pointed look.

"Alz your no fun!" he says giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Oh no that might work on Cassidy, but not me." I blush and look away.

"Fine I won't _start_ any bets." Emmet says.

"Nope that's not good enough. Jasper no starting, agreeing, or doing any kind of bets with Emmet or else." Alice didn't even need to finish her sentence. Jasper knew very well.

"I wouldn't dare Alice." Jasper such the gentleman.

"I love you Jasper." They have an eye connection that doesn't even need words. You can see that they understand each other so well. I wish I had a love like that; so real and sweet and unconditional.

Alice and I leave the store and hurry over to the food court. I almost forgot about the boys carrying my bags.

"You guys I am so sorry I took so long!" they both look at me and my bag from VS. One guy smirks what a perv. One guy blushes. Yay I am not the only one. Two guys look relieved and keep glancing at their watch. One guy wiggles his eyebrows suggestively eww baby barf.

"Here is an extra twenty for waiting for so long. Thanks again, but can you bring the bags to Alice's car then your done."

We got all the bags in the car plus Alice's and it was a pretty tight fit, but we managed to squeeze it all in. During the car ride Alice was constantly chattering but my mind kept wandering to my parents. I keep thinking about them more often even though I try not to. I think sometimes its better not to remember. If you just block those times you won't have to feel bad and miss them.

We couldn't get to my house soon enough. I couldn't wait to hop in my bed and go to sleep. Let my mind rest and stop thinking for a while.


	9. Tired of Days of the Week Already

**A/N at the bottom I am sure you just want to get started reading sorry about the long hiatus.**

**Quick Summary- Cassidy parents died when she was 7 in a car crash and lives with aunt and uncle until she flips out on the set of her new movie and gets sent by her aunt to live in Forks with her grandmother where she meets seth ;) and the rest of the pack, her friend melanie so far- Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper, but don't worry the rest will come soon! This is a sort of a darker chapter Cassidy is going through a rough time right now.**

Chapter 9- Tired of Days of the Week

I woke up in the morning and felt trapped and suffocated. I needed to get out of there and just drive. Driving always calmed me down. So I threw on some clothes, brushed me teeth, and didn't even try to deal with my hair. I grabbed my dodger's hat signed by Andre Ethier and headed out the door.

I race out of the driveway, but immediately slow down thinking that I shouldn't speed especially now. I go down the main street and there isn't any traffic but there are too many people. I _want_ to be by myself right now. I _want_ some time to think. All I know for sure is I _need_ to get out of here. I take a right down a road that looks pretty foresty and deserted.

As I drive by, all I see is tree after tree after tree. Soon they all start to blend together in a swirl of brown and green. I don't know where I am going and I want to forget about where I've been, but it seems like the faster I run away the sooner things catch up to me. I am getting so sick of running.

_August 21, 1997,_

_I look around. It is almost pitch black so I can barely see. All I know is I am alone in some strange room. Or so I thought. All of the sudden the lights start to flick on one by one getting closer and closer. I hear someone laugh and I try to run away. I have never been that good at running so I trip and fall. I hear racing footsteps behind me. They are getting louder and louder. I try to stand up but I feel too much weight constricting me. I can't move and the shadowed man is getting closer. I can see his figure running at me with a knife in his hands. Just as he gets to me I wake up screaming and crying._

"_Snowflake what's wrong?" Daddy says as he comes racing into the room. _

"_Shadow man…sniffle….coming to get me….daddy!" A new sob comes._

_My daddy takes me into his arms and holds me close. "Shh.. baby girl. Its ok, I am here now. I know you're scared, but I promise I will always be there for you to protect you. I love you. Everything is going to be alright." _

_I hold on tighter to Daddy's night robe and burry my head in its softness. He always smelled like cinnamon and a warm fire. So comforting and I felt completely safe. _

"_Do you want me to sleep in here tonight?" Daddy asks._

"_I can't sleep now the shadow man will come back!' I say terrified of my nightmare._

"_Not with me in here he won't! Lets get some chocolate chip cookies and milk. Then we can see how you feel."_

"_Okey dokey! I love choco chips!" _

_We stayed up really late eating cookies and Daddy told me funny stories until I wasn't scared anymore and fell asleep on the couch. He tucked me into bed and stayed in my room the rest of the night. _

…_I promise I will always be there for you to protect you. I love you. Everything is going to be alright…._

_That was the last promise he ever made to me. _

He never kept that promise though. He couldn't protect me anymore. He wasn't here anymore. I need him so badly; I want to feel safe and for him to tell me everything is going to be alright. But that's never going to happen. Why did he have to leave? Why did this happen to me?

I miss my mom so much too. She is supposed to help me through all these crazy teen years and be there to support me through all the bad decisions I am going to make. I feel so alone right now and I know that's not fair because I have many people who love and care about me, but I want my family back.

I just don't know what to do anymore and everything is changing so fast and I just want my parents! I want my daddy and mommy and I don't fucking care if I sound pathetic or if I should of moved on by now and accepted their death. I just want them back, but I know that is never going to happen.

And look at my life; I am a complete mess. I flipped out on my director and ruined that movie. I was so insane that my godparents felt the need to send me away. How could my parents feel proud of me if they were watching, would they even care. No I can't even let myself think that because it just leaves a bigger hole in my heart. I know that they will always be with me.

But its not enough. I try to make it enough but its not even close. I can barely see the road anymore my eyes are pouring tears.

*Sirens*….. beep beep….. Please pull over…

You have got to be fucking kidding me. I speed constantly and the one time I am having the worst day I get pulled over by a cop. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and check to make sure it doesn't look like I have been crying in the mirror.

"Excuse me M'am, can I see your drivers license and registration?" says a man who looks like a pretty nice guy, but today I was not in the mood.

"Yes its all right here. Now what exactly did I get pulled over for?" I knew I was speeding, but we were on a deserted road its not really that big of a deal.

"Well you were going about sixty mph and since your in a residential area the speed limit is only 25 mph. Therefore-"

"What the hell are you talking about residential area? I am on a deserted road in the middle of the fricken forest? I didn't even know there was a speed limit!" You have got to be joking me. I would think I was being punked, but Ashton Kutcher wouldn't even come to the crappy town of forks.

"Well. There are people who live right up the road. You must be new to the town. Oh that's right you are Sarah Lynn's granddaughter. She was a great police chief you know I took her spot when she retired. She handpicked me. I was at the top of the class. It was a real honor-"

"Ya that's great." Seriously top of class how many were there two? "but I really have some where to be. My grandma is expecting me back so if we could get to the point?" oops might have been a little rude, but I don't want to talk to ANYBODY today. If he would just leave me alone, I am getting a little more than mildly irritated.

"Well I don't care if you are the old police chief's granddaughter or not. Here in Forks we judge everyone fairly and there is no special treatment, which is good and bad. In your case bad. Here is your ticket for speeding. It is for 100 dollars since this is your first offence. Have a nice day." And he walked away.

There is no way I just got a ticket. For your first time aren't you supposed to get a warning? Whatever I don't even care I just want to go home. And my home is NOT in Forks. I hate this town!

::::::::BACK AT THE HOUSE::::::::

I walk in the door and am immediately called to the living room.

"Cassidy you better come in here right now!" Isn't this just the topping to my fan-freaking-tastic day.

"Let me guess you aren't happy?"

"Don't use that smart mouth with me young lady. I heard you got a ticket for speeding!" Wow I really should be surprised she found out so soon, but sadly I am not.

"Yes I did and why do you care?" It was just a speeding ticket not that big of a deal.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You know I care about you."

"We have freedom of speech. I live in America. And if you care so much about me why the hell can't I leave this stupid town and go back to my old life!"

"That's it you are grounded. I just can't believe you out of all people would get a speeding ticket. What would your parents think?" That's it she did not just bring them up.

"Just shut up! You have no idea what they would think or say! It wouldn't matter anyway because they aren't here anymore. If you want to ground me fine. I don't really give a crap. Just stop talking to me. I am going upstairs."

"Cassidy-"

"I don't want to hear it." I ran upstairs and slammed my door and locked it. I grabbed my ipod and blasted it really loud. Even the music couldn't make my mind shut up.

I lay down and tried to go to sleep, but it was too hard. It started raining and for the first time I liked it because it matched my mood.

I finally drifted off to sleep after a very long day.

**A/N I know it has been way too long. I have just been in this mood where I couldn't write and I have actually had this chapter done besides some minor adjustments for a while now, but I didn't want to post it until I was positive I could get back into the swing of posting regularly again. I have the chapter after this done besides final proof read and the chapter after that has a significant amount done. So I am BACK! Whoo hopefully I still have some of you readers with me =] like I said I am super sorry **

**-Jenna Starr**


	10. Jueves in the wee hours of the morning

Chapter 10: Jueves sometime in the wee hours of the morning

*** boom crash ***

"Ow crap" I sat up and rubbed my head. How the heck did I manage to fall out of my bed still rolled up in all my blankets? I struggle to get out of the death grip my blankets have me tangled in.

Once I put my sheets back on my bed, I realize my pillow was still lodged underneath. I had a really horrible night sleep and just wanted to go back to bed. I tried pulling my pillow out but it snagged so I got off the bed and looked under it. I finally got it unhooked but I noticed underneath was a scrapbook.

I pulled it out and brushed off the dust. There is a little girl on the cover with brown hair in pigtails planting a flower in a garden. I open the book and on the first page, in big bold letters is my mother's name, Leslie Ann Tresser.

I feel the book drop out of my hands but can't seem to move and pick it up.

My mind is swirling with indecision. If I pick up the book and look through it that will just end up opening the floodgate of all my scattered emotions but if I stick it back under the bed I will always have the feeling of wanting to have looked inside.

I decide my emotions are already out of control so this couldn't really be any worse. I pick up the book and open it again. I start flipping through pages slowly looking at my mom when she was a baby in her crib.

Then to those incredibly embarrassing naked bath pictures that your parents always take out at the most awkward times.

I kept going through her childhood years playing with dolls and climbing up trees. One was when she tried to stuff too many marshmallows in her mouth.

All the way up to her teen years when she met my dad. They were so goofy but already at sixteen you can tell they loved each other.

I smile as I keep looking through the pictures. Sure sometimes my eyes would get a little misty but all together I was happy I got to see my moms childhood; it was nice.

I was just about to put it up on my dresser when I see a folded piece of paper sticking out of the side. I try to pull it out but it rips a little bit. Being a bit more careful I get it out. It's addressed to my grandma in my mom's handwriting. I know it's a little wrong to look through peoples mail but really what's the harm?

The top was ripped off but I think it was only the name and date. It says:

_Mom I don't know what to do. I am going crazy. I don't know how to tell you this, but I need to just spit it out. I wish I could tell you in person, but John and I are gone for his work in Atlanta and you really need to get your phone fixed. It's been months mom! You might want to sit down… I'm pregnant._

_You can take some time to process this. I know you are probably really mad and want to tell me how irresponsible I am, but trust me I know this. I can't believe this happened. It is just, I don't even have words._

_But I'm scared._

_I am only nineteen and I am not even married! I know John and I are going to be together forever but we aren't ready for a baby and we still have so much we need to do with our jobs and we are only a year out of high school. _

_I don't want this baby. Oh that sounds like the most awful thing I could possibly say, but I am not ready, I don't know anything about children, I don't have a stable life. John and I travel constantly. What am I going to do? Am I a terrible person? I probably am. I know I won't get an abortion because its not the baby's fault I screwed up and made a big mistake. I am considering adoption… I feel so horrible about this. _

_I haven't even told John about it yet. I can't even imagine how he will react. It was so unplanned. What if he leaves me? Mom I would die. I can't live without him. No, I know he wouldn't leave me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have even said that he would get so mad if he read that. I know he loves me._

_That's another reason I feel horrible. He loves me and wouldn't leave me so now because I have this baby he will need to quit his job that he loves and take one with better stability. What have I done? I need to talk to you so badly. The minute I get back home I am flying up there to see you. I…_

I could feel my heart breaking. I couldn't read anymore or see anything at all because my tears were filling my eyes. There was a loud snap of thunder and I burst into sobs. I couldn't control it; I was falling apart. I put my knees against my chest and tried rocking back and forth. I know the letter was about me. She had me when she was twenty.

She didn't want me.

I was just some burden to her.

A huge mistake.

I was crying so hard my body shook. The rain was so loud outside you couldn't hear my sobs thankfully. I was so upset I couldn't breath. I felt like I was suffocating. I needed air. I opened my window and the freezing cold air flew across my face but I couldn't feel anything. It was like I was numb to the world. I threw a sweatshirt on and climbed out the window.

I tried wiping my eyes but it was a lost cause. More tears would just fill their place not to mention the pouring rain. I was already drenched but nothing could hurt more than my heart.

I mean throughout my whole life I was hanging on to this little limb of hope that even though my parents died they loved me so much to stay with me forever. Now I feel like the limb was ripped away from me and I am falling into a downward spiral. My parents never even wanted me. My mind is on overload.

I started running trying to think only of keeping steady pace and breathing in and out. Obviously I wasn't in a right state of mind because I am a huge klutz and running without eyesight is suicidal.

I immediately tripped over a branch that was lying on the ground and I flew into a bush. I know I had some scrapes, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore I just wanted to sit here alone and never move again. Moving meant feeling and feeling meant pain.

I drifted in and out of consciousness and after that I couldn't think clearly at all. Nothing made sense and I welcomed the haze.

I knew I must be cold because I would shiver constantly, yet I couldn't feel cold or any pain. I thought I heard a howl but it didn't faze me at all. I didn't care if an animal came over here and attacked me. Nothing mattered right now.

I couldn't tell if it had been five minutes or five hours, because my mind was so foggy. In a trance like state I saw a movement behind some deadwood and brush. It sounds like it must be a pretty big animal, but my body stays put. In slow motion I see a giant figure start to come around the bush. It looks like a bear maybe. I feel like I am dreaming because in the next second a giant wolf comes in front of me. Its silver gray fur soaked with rain. He tilts his head to the side as if evaluating me. My gut feeling tells me it's a boy and I always trust my gut.

I know this must be a dream because there is no such thing as a giant wolf plus I would run away if I were awake. I look away not wanting to make it attack me and wake me up from this dream. At least in a dream your mind can be blank of everything else.

He starts to walk slowly up to me and his eyes show worry in them. Wow I have lost my mind. I am giving a giant wolf emotion in my dream. I shiver violently and suddenly the wolf curls up next to me. He is so incredibly warm so I rest my head on his back. His fur is soft and smooth and even though it's completely soaked it smells kind of nice. My hand gently stokes his head and I thought I heard a contented sigh.

His warmth surrounds me as I drift back to sleep but now thoughts start racing back to my mind stinging like bumble bees never dying never stopping just sting, sting, thoughts, more thoughts. My mind feels like its about to explode and I need to run be free from these horrid thoughts. I jump to my feet and race off not caring if the wolf chases me or not.

Dodging in and out of trees, hearing nothing but the wind whistling in my ears I keep running until there is an opening in the trees uncovering a hidden meadow. I bring myself to a halt and almost summersault but when my eyes look up I see something I never wanted to see in my life.

**So there you have it another chapter and this one much faster if I do say so myself! Haha cliffhanger! I know there are so many options to what it could be, but trust me I doubt you'll guess it yet in the slight chance you do leave a review with your guess on what it could be and if you get it right I will send you a clip of the next chapter early! And leave a review anyway to show the love 3 because a loved writer is a happy writer and a happy writer updates super ninja fast! Love you all have a fun weekend**


End file.
